Seduction, Lies, and Love
by imaginethatt
Summary: Luke's seduction of Silena into Kronos' army, spanning from the promise she made, her love for Beckendorf, and her death.
1. Promise

**A/N: Heyyyyyy guys! Gosh, it feels so good to write. Life has been getting in the way :P Anyways, this pairing was suggested by iLOVEpercyjackson (guest reviewer) on a review for my one-shot Family, and it got me thinking. Originally, this was going to be a one-shot, but then I decided "What the heck? Why not just go all out?" So now I have more chapters planned, but only if I get positive feedback on this.**

**Summary: Luke's seduction of Silena into Kronos' army.**

**Disclaimer: As far as I can tell, I'm not Rick Riordan.**

**

* * *

**

Luke Castellan.

He was charming and unassuming. A funny son of Hermes. And I couldn't believe we were here, sitting on top of Zeus' Fist, making out. His arms were hugged around me, protecting. I was sitting in his lap facing him, my legs wrapped around his waist. He looked so handsome, a lazy, carefree expression on his face as he leaned his back against one of the boulders. His scar highlighted his chiseled jaw, making him appear rugged and mysterious. His blue eyes peered at me from under his golden blonde hair. By Aphrodite standards, he was _hot._

"I like you, Silena," he said. "A lot."

I blushed and ducked my head sexily, looking up at him through my eyelashes. "I think I might like you too. A lot."

He smiled one of his lazy half-smiles. Gods he was beautiful. He kissed me again, his lips pressed heavily against mine.

"Can I ask you something?" he mumbled against my hungry mouth.

"Of course," I whispered. Maybe he would ask me out. I hoped so. I wanted him to. I could almost feel how good it would be. The center of Aphrodite cabin gossip. He would be mine. Completely and exclusively _mine._

"Would you help me with something?" he asked. He kissed me again, this time more passionately.

"Of course. Anything, you name it."

"I'm. . . friends with one of the Titans. And we have a little. . . joke planned to play on the gods. Not anything serious, but just something to make them not so conceited. Something to get them off of their high horse." He kissed me after finishing his little speech. I kissed him back, burying my hands in his hair.

"Kay," I said. "Why not? It'd be fun. And I'd get to be with you." I said as I kissed him, this time more seductively.

"Good," he said before he kissed me back. "I'd like that. Getting to know you better."

"Me too."

We kissed for a while. His lips were soft and flexible, and he tasted like sunshine and pine trees and lemonade.

"Mmmmm," I murmured as he slid his tongue into my mouth. We continued to explore each other's mouths until he gently broke away. I felt a small, pouty frown slip on to my face. He quietly chuckled.

"I need you to swear on the River Styx that you'll do what I say," he said. "Other wise my trick won't work."

I was anxious to get back to kissing him. Why did he have to stop right when it was geting good? Aaargggh!

Whatever.

"I, Silena, swear on the River Styx to follow you."

He smiled seductively as thunder rumbled in the distance. "Good," he said.

I pressed my face against his again, and we started to make out again. I would get to see him often if we working together. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, I would figure out a way to make him mine. I would win. I always did.

He shifted and I spilled off of his lap. "Bye Silena," he said. "See you later." He gently pressed his lips against mine and winked as he disappeared down the boulders.

I heard the conch shell in the distance, calling the campers to dinner. I gingerly made my way down the rocks, careful not to rip my designer shorts and Steve Madden flip flops. I hurriedly walked through the forest and into the pavilion, my stomach filled butterflies thinking about the prospect as to what would come next.

* * *

**Hoped you guys enjoyed. As I said before, I'm only posting the next chapter if I get positive feedback, so review, review, review!**

**Love,  
imaginethatt :) **


	2. Charm

**A/N: Hey people! Aaaahhh. . . a week away from school. Fall break, I love you. And there's nothing like a long car ride to get you to type up your stories. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter- it's longer than the first chapter, and more in depth.

* * *

**

And so began my relationship with Luke Castellan, if you could call it that. We would meet every day, either at Zeus' Fist or sneak out of our cabins late at night and meet by the lake. As the weeks progressed, more and more of the summer campers trickled in. There was one week that I left to visit my dad, but other than that, life at camp was pretty much the same.

It was later in June that something extraordinary happened. A new camper came, a twelve year old boy by the name of Percy Jackson. Normally, a new camper wasn't super exciting, unless they were claimed into your cabin, but this was different. Percy was a forbidden son of the Big Three, and this caused quite a stir among all of the campers, but especially with Chiron and Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena. They both walked around with worried expressions on their faces, but I was more worried about the younger portion of my cabin, who had all developed a crush on Percy. As head counselor, it was my duty to make sure that they didn't destroy each other. It was a relief to meet Luke every night and escape the hairbrushes and mascara tubes that seemed to be constantly flying around the Aphrodite cabin. I was grateful when Percy, Annabeth, and a satyr named Grover left for a quest.

I once asked Luke about what he thought of Percy's quest, but he quickly changed the subject by kissing me. I didn't really mind, just as long as we were making out again. In fact that was all we really did. Kiss, I mean. Which, to tell you the truth, I didn't mind at all. The one thing that slightly irked me was our status; I wanted to become an official couple but whenever I mentioned this to Luke, he refused. Then, I would pout and he would kiss my neck until he finally got a response from me. Of course, I would kiss him back and forget all about what I was saying.

Forget about it until I saw a happy couple walking around camp or at the nightly talks with my cabin mates before we went to bed about who was dating who. I would sigh and clutch my pillow to my chest and try to concentrate, but my mind would begin to wander to Luke. I fantasized about the day that we would be able to walk around camp together, holding hands.

One day, I just snapped. The lights had just been turned off and everyone was settling down into their beds. I waited until it was (nearly) silent and then announced, "I'm going out with Luke Castellan."

I could hear the rustle of blankets and pillows as every single kid sat bolt upright in their beds. It was silent for a half a second, as if it took an instant to process, and then the room spun into a frenzy. Somebody shrieked, and the whole room started screaming at once. One of the boys, Tanner, flipped the lights on and I was momentarily blind. But, I kind of wished I was at that moment. Most of the cabin was crowded around my bed, except for the younger kids who had fallen asleep earlier.

"But. . . what the-?"

"How?"

"Since when?"

I smiled, closed my eyes, and snuggled down into my bed and acted like I wasn't going to tell them for hours.

"Silena!" my brothers and sisters complained.

"Come on, tell us," my half sister, a pretty blonde named Sara said. "You can't just drop a bomb like that and not expect us to want an explanation. That's not fair! How long have you been going out?"

"Well, where do you think I've been disappearing to at free time for the past month?" I asked smugly as I watched every single jaw in the room drop.

"You didn't tell us?"

"I can't believe it!"

"Alright!" I yelled over the commotion. "To bed. And if you so much as make a peep when the lights are turned off, you'll be on kitchen duty for a week."

The Aphrodite cabin grumbled and got into bed. The lights were shut off, and some of the kids began to whisper.

"Zip it!" I yelled.

It was quiet for about thirty seconds, and then the whispers started back up. They all knew I wouldn't actually do anything about their whispering; I loved them all too much. But Aphrodite kids were notorious for their gossiping. I wondered what I had done; news of Luke and I being a couple would be all over Camp tomorrow. I just hoped Luke wouldn't be too mad.

* * *

"I can't believe you!"

Luke was standing over me, his body shaking with anger. His blue eyes were fierce and his scar made him look extremely dangerous. He started pacing back and forth across the sand as he ran his fingers through his hair. I sat on the beach with my arms wrapped around my legs, my chin resting on my knees.

"Why the Hades did you say anything? I told you not to tell ANYONE!"

I started to cry. "I'm sorry," I said.

"Sorry doesn't fix it, now does it?"

I started to cry harder. "What do you want me to do Luke? Do you not like me? Are embarrassed that I told people we were going out?"

He crouched down so that he was eye level to me. He lifted my chin with his finger, forcing me to look at him. I stared into his blue, blue eyes and felt the tears trickle out of the corners of my eyes.

"Listen Silena. I think you're beautiful. Beautiful and charming and funny. The reason I didn't want you telling people about us is because I'm leaving Camp at the end of the summer session."

He took something out of his pocket. It was a tiny velvet box. At first, I though he was going to propose, but then he opened it to reveal a small silver scythe charm. I gasped.

"Luke," I warned. "This is Kronos' sign. Why are you working with him? Come on, this is really dangerous."

"Use this to call me," he said. "I need you to give me information. I leave tomorrow"

"Luke, I'm not kidding around. I don't want to do this anymore."

After fastening the charm to my charm bracelet, he pecked me on the lips and stood up. "Bye Silena," he said. "You promised."

And with that, he walked away, leaving me to try and control my breathing. He was right: I had promised him servitude. And knowing him, he would use me to do his bidding.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think of it. Also, thanks to the lovelies who reviewed on the first chapter. You guys rock!  
~imaginethatt/ Kathleen :)**


	3. Luke's Betrayal

**A/N: This is dedicated to two people:  
~ momo347, because I checked my email to find that she had reviewed, favorited, and alerted me.  
~ VinylPrincessof1986, because her review made me get my butt into action and update. Plus, her peppy review was really sweet.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 3- Luke's Betrayal**_

* * *

It was quiet in the dark, but it was not a pleasant dark. It was a suffocating, panicky dark that made me want to scream and wish I was never born. My eyes focused in the blackness and I immediately wished I was still enveloped in the gloom. There were tall outcroppings of rock that rose jaggedly from the cold, hard-packed ground like the spires of an foreboding castle. The room was dimly illuminated by an etherial light that floated from a giant pit which dominated the area. Ignoring all my instincts to run away as fast I possibly could, I crept closer towards the edge of the pit, an intangible force drawing me closer and closer. The earth started to tremble and I stumbled backwards as a loud voice rumbled. It scared the shit out of me and I tried to run.

The voice chuckled, the weak golden light growing a little bit stronger. I scrambled on my hands and knees and tried to get away, away from this pit, away from the voice, away from the evil that radiated from everything.

"Run little one," the voice taunted me. "You can run but there's nowhere to hide."

I whimpered. My legs seemed to be stuck, as if time had slowed my body but not my mind. Blind terror washed over me as the voice spoke again, shaking the room with the power inflected into his tones.

"Just wait my pretty one, he's coming for me. He's going to help me regain my strength and return to full power. And you shall play an important role, young one. Help me, and you shall see rewards better than your wildest dreams. Defy me. . . and it shall not be pleasant."

Again, the voice laughed, and I screamed bloody murder.

* * *

I woke up panting and sweating, my sheets tangled about my body. I kicked my way free and lay there, trying to get my heartbeat to return to normal. I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It was nearly time for breakfast. The cabin was empty, my siblings off meeting their friends and lovers I assumed.

I got up, still lightheaded from my dream. I braided my long hair in two and threw on a pair of jean shorts and a shirt, too dazed to worry about makeup. I made my bed and cleaned up a few things, trying to distract myself from thinking about my horrible dream.

I mindlessly shuffled out of the cabin and out into the circle of cabins. A few stragglers like me were hurrying on their way to breakfast. When I got to the dinning pavilion, I grabbed and apple, not hungry enough to eat anything else. I threw a second apple into the brazier and said a quick prayer to my mother, all though I doubted she was listening to me, seeing that the summer solstice was the night before. I received a few looks and questions from my siblings about my state, but offered the excuse that I was tired and not feeling too well.

Breakfast was relatively quiet until the end, when a commotion at the end of the pavilion made me snap out of my daze. It was Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. A few of the younger Aphrodite kids started whispering furiously when Percy stepped into view, but I ignored them. Annabeth had a few leaves caught in her hair, and all three had dirt smeared on their faces and arms. Chiron immediately stood up and hurried over to the kids.

Everyone was talking and shouting at the same time, but quickly quieted down when Mr. D threatened to turn them all to shrubs. I listened while Percy, Annabeth, and Grover began to recount their quest. I glanced over to Luke, who was watching and listening to the story with mild interest.

They were the first people-besides Luke- to return home from a quest in a long time. Of course, returning from a quest meant a big celebration. That night, we had a special campfire; the questers were crowned with laurel wreaths and got to burn their own shrouds. Sing alongs and s'mores, as well as Percy, Annabeth, and Grover telling everyone about their quest again. And, that night, I forgot about my nightmare, even if it was only for a few hours.

* * *

July passed in a blur of Capture the Flag games, training, and campfires. August was relatively the same, except that the temperature increased about ten degrees. Before I knew it, it was the last night before almost everyone went home for the year. At the campfire that night, myself, as well as the other senior counselors, handed out the end-of-summer beads, which were black with a sea-green trident on it, to recognize the importance of Percy's claiming and quest.

Luke stood up with the rest of us counselors after he finished giving the beads to the Hermes' cabin. "The choice was unanimous," he announced. "This bead commemorates the first Son of the Sea God at this camp, and the quest he undertook into the darkest part of the Underworld to stop a war."

The entire got to their feet and cheered loudly, even the Ares cabin. The Athena cabin steered Annabeth to the front so she could share the glory of applause too. I smiled as I saw Percy and Annabeth exchange smiles and briefly touch hands. It was a beautiful way to end the summer.

* * *

I awoke the next morning, helped my siblings pack, and then went to breakfast. After breakfast, I decided to go for a walk in the woods and try to escape the sadness. I loved summer, but hated the end of it, when all of my brothers and sisters left. I wished I could leave too, but living with my dad was just too dangerous for a demigod as old as I was. I saw Luke and Percy walk into the woods with a six pack of Coke, and decided to follow them so that I could speak to Luke before he left too.

I followed them until I saw the two boys stop in a small clearing and sit on a large, flat rock. I hid myself in the shadows, not wanting to be seen. After all, I wasn't going to talk with Luke when Percy was right there.

I watched the two of them as they both opened a can of Coke and started to talk. At first, it was friendly, but it then soon grew tense. Unconsciously, I drew closer and closer until I could almost make out what they were saying. I watched in horror as Luke snapped his fingers and a small fire burt a hole in the ground at Percy's feet. Out crawled something shinny and black. A pit scorpion the size of a man's hand. They were the most lethal of scorpions; they could pierce you right through your clothes and you would be dead in sixty seconds.

"-a new Golden Age is coming. You won't be part of it!" Luke yelled. Startled, I stumbled back into the bushes and watched as Luke slashed his sword in an arc above his head, and then he disappeared into a cloud of darkness. Percy swatted the scorpion away with his bare hand as it leapt at him. He succeeded at knocking the insect on its back, and then he whipped out his sword and slashed the scorpion into a cloud of dust. He fell to the ground after it stung him, desperately seeking water from the river to heal his stung hand

I would have helped Percy if not for Luke. From my vantage point in the bushes, I was nearly invisible. Luke reappeared at the crest of the hill, just before Half-Blood Hill started its descent downwards towards the road. He turned and looked to where I was, and I shrank back.

Because, just for a second, it seemed as if his eyes flashed a brilliant gold.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Do not despair, my readers-Christmas break is in FIVE days and then I will have two WEEKS to write. And, to those of you who read or have read my story "Saltwater Tears," an update is coming soon. I have th next chapter written on my computer, and it's turning out to be pretty EXCITING if I do say so my self :P**

**Love Always,**  
**imaginethatt **


End file.
